


【授权翻译】Midnight/凌晨时分

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalyptic Cuddles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam去和Lucifer会面的前一晚，无人能眠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Midnight/凌晨时分

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350541) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



> 作者注释：设定1108衍生。我之前从来没写过和原剧时间线同步的故事，所以，嗯。 *紧张*

Dean十点就躺在床上了。他知道这样做让他混蛋至极，也胆小至极，留下Sam一个人和Cas练习着一连串的以诺语咒文，那也许—— _也许_ ——能在明天那个牢笼里出什么差错时保他一命。但是他根本没法心平气和地坐在旁边，一遍又一遍地听着那些愚蠢的，完全没有说服力的理由逐个列举证明这个小子必须独自前往，而不该死的失去理智。

当Dean听到Sam在走廊里的动静时是十一点，他经过Dean的房门时脚步慢了下来，而当他叫醒在他床脚边睡着的弟弟时已经是凌晨——乱蓬蓬的头发，疲惫的双眼，手臂环着他纤瘦的肋骨试图抵御地堡的寒意。他穿着宽松的睡裤，光着脚，不合时宜地看起来年轻稚嫩。

“我睡不着。”他轻声说道。

Dean没有作声，只是挪了挪身体，掀开被子，然后Sammy就爬上床到他身边，准确说是爬上床半压着他，像他小时候一样把脸埋进他脖颈的弧度里，一根修长的手指在他的睡衣柔软的棉料里打着卷，不知不觉地把他那过长的，萨斯科奇人尺寸的四肢弯曲，直到他看起来那么的脆弱而瘦小；而他的心脏——混杂着曾经他轻而易举地保护弟弟——曾经他尚能轻而易举地保护弟弟的回忆——像一把榔锤重重砸向他的胸膛——曾几何时唯一能威胁到他的东西，不过是噩梦和他们的爸爸借酒消愁时的怒气。

他觉得喉咙涩缩哽咽，只能用力闭了闭眼睛，逼回那刺痛灼烧的，突如其来的，无助的，愚蠢的泪水。看在耶稣的名分上，他怎么能眼睁睁地任由Sam就这样在明早孤身一人下地狱，甚至毫无防身，除了几句来自一位堕天天使和值得高度怀疑的、从来不他妈的可靠的上帝的咒语？

他没有意识到他就这样把这些话大声地脱口而出，直到Sam又更紧地抱了抱他，更坚定地把脸颊贴在他的肩膀上，攥了攥他紧握着的Dean的T恤。“因为会没事的。”他保证道，声音温柔，哪怕他的语气颤抖，哪怕他自己也见鬼的害怕到了骨子里而Dean也对此心知肚明。“Dean，这——我会回来的，好吗？我保证。”

Dean沉默不语，他的声音在胸骨之下被灼热的伤痛，怒火和担忧交织着堵得生疼。哪怕他的弟弟过了一会儿后支起身子凝视着他，他也把眼睛闭得死死的，但是他能感觉到潮湿咸味的水珠已经从睫毛渗出，他知道Sammy能看清他皮肤上那亮晶晶的反光。他试着别过脸去，只侧了少许，Sam却一只手捧上他的脸颊，把他固定在原处。

“Dean，”他弟弟声音温和，同时大拇指擦拭着他的眼睛，任意一者都足够让他崩溃。他的牙齿紧紧陷进柔软的口腔内壁，尝试让自己控制住该死的情绪。“Dean，看着我，拜托。”

他没有，他不能。他们有一分钟相顾无言，Sam的拇指犹豫不决地来回在他的皮肤上勾勒，然后转眼间他就在自己的嘴唇上感受到了他弟弟的吐息，随即是那张温暖的，裂皮的嘴唇覆上他的。这只是个蜻蜓点水般的吻，并未深入而纯洁，但是熟悉感和欲望和如此疼痛的想念还是让他骤然睁开眼睛，泪水朦胧神色慌张，Sam此时恰好抽离，稍微抬了抬头只为正好能凝视着他良久，头发垂到他好看的脸上。他弯下腰用鼻尖蹭着Dean的颧骨，他的下巴，他喉结处敏感的曲线，嘴唇也温暖柔软而虔诚地摩挲着他的皮肤。

Dean又重新紧合上眼，他的头向后微倾，就算他尝试阻止也无法停不下。反正也不想让他停下。Sam。他的弟弟已经有很多年没有这样碰过他了，几乎快大半辈子了；Dean本以为这种渴望早已经埋藏在他们放任Ruby为非作歹后的滚滚黑烟与废墟之下，他觉得罪有应得，又罪不至此：他破坏了——就在他的眼皮底下——听任别人破坏了——一样更加明亮，美丽的存在（最明亮的，最美好的存在）。但是他从来没有停止过渴望，一次都没有，Lucifer降临时没有，天使堕天时没有，当他瞳孔变成变黑对他弟弟的鲜血感兴趣时也没有，而且他从来没有——他从来没有想过——

 _Sammy_ 。

他不记得他伸出了手揉乱了那柔软的头发，与此同时Sam发出低声喘息，也不记得他把Sam拉起来拥入了另一个吻。他只知道那个温顺的，令人心碎的，熟悉的弟弟正压在他的身上，他的小脑袋在他手指下的形状，以及Sam舔着他嘴唇的方式——柔软，恳切，就好像他真的以为这个世界上有什么他想要的东西Dean会拒绝给予一样。

时间如流水溜过划过，最终却成一洼浅池围绕在他们身边停滞。焰火般温暖，糖浆般黏腻缓慢。他的弟弟终于还是抬起了头，只是一点点，把他的额头抵在Dean的额头上，只是这样共同呼吸着，他的小臂还环在Dean脑后，Dean的手也还埋没在他的头发里。他们两人都半硬了，Dean能在他每寸皮肤之下感觉到那种压抑而火辣的欲望骚动着，但是他们两人其实从两天前开始就没怎么睡过觉，而且天晓得他们离上一次 _睡了个好觉_ 已经过去了多久，他了然他们两人已经疲惫干涸到没有精力去做更多的事，比两人在深夜里缠绵着躺在一起更多的事。

但这就足够了。从走廊投来的黯淡灯光下Sam的眼睛是可可的暗榛色，他柔软的嘴唇被舔舐地发肿，而且他就在这里，他温暖的，安然无恙的在他身边，耶稣啊，Dean再别无所求了。

当Sam再次开口，他的声音如微弱的气息喷洒，粗粝地犹如尚未愈合的伤口，“我害怕。”他耳语着。

Dean的指甲轻轻地挠着他的头皮。“我知道。”他尽可能小声地回复。

他响亮地吞咽道，“Dean，我需要……我需要你相信我，好吗？”他说道。“我需要你相信我，拜托。我能做到的。我能。我不想，但是我可以做到。所以——求你。求你相信我。”

某样东西在Dean的胸腔内扭曲成结，陈旧而痛苦，伤横累累。 _我相信你因为你是我的哥哥_ ，Sam有次曾经这么对他说过——那个年轻气盛的，奋不顾身的，沉迷于嗜血、能力、和每一件恶魔和天使合起来算计他的烂摊子的Sam，那个恳求Dean听从他的Sam。 _现在我求你，就一次，相信我_ 。

他把遮住他弟弟脸蛋的头发撇开，有些笨手笨脚且不同寻常的温柔，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，抚摸着柔软的肌肤，那里曾经有一次绽开过和他自己的银戒指一样大小的伤口。在之后无数个漫漫长夜里，当他过往所有的失败如同幽灵一样在黑暗中滋生缠绕，嘲笑奚落他时，Dean有时候（通常，总是）不禁想着会发生什么，他们的生活会有什么样的变化，如果他当时在那晚凝视着他的弟弟，说出简单的那句 _我当然相信你，Sammy_ 。

Sam的唇游移到了他哥哥的手心里，在满是茧子的皮肤上摁下一个吻。

“求你。”他再次低喃，他这个愚蠢的，无私的，自寻死路地勇敢的小弟弟啊，而Dean只是僵硬地点了点头，就一下，喉咙沉重哽咽地说不出话。他用双臂缠绕住Sam，让他的背紧紧地贴着他的胸膛，让他的喉咙深处发出像受伤的兽类一般的声音，像个孩子一样在他的温热怀抱里蜷起身体，在浓黑中把脸埋进Dean的脖颈里。

他不认为他提供了足够的庇护，那只不过是他胳膊里小小的一弯，和一只压在Sam头发上手掌的重量。但是不出五分钟他就让他的弟弟沉入了睡眠，简单而香甜，就像他还是八岁的时候在一场噩梦过后钻进他怀里那样；在一场猎鬼前那样；在他们的父亲生气悲痛地把自己锁另一个房间里坐在电视机前一杯接一杯喝着闷酒的时候那样。他能一动不动地睡着，不做乱梦，度过这午夜另一半的几个小时。

胳膊环着他，鼻子和嘴都埋在他乱糟糟的头发里，Dean清醒地躺在他身边，谛听着他的呼吸，呼吸着他的呼吸，等待着灰暗阴沉的黎明破晓。

 

FIN


End file.
